The Outsiders: Babygirl Curtis
by xxLiveLoveReadxx
Summary: What if their was a sister Curtis? A younger sister to Darry and Soda? Older to Pony? Where would she fit in? What would she be like?
1. Chapter 1

Baby girl Nikki Curtis. That's my name, I know it's original. But that's because my parents are original, I also have older brothers whose name are also uncommon like mine. The eldest of my brothers name is Darryl but we call him Darry he's 20, the second oldest is Sodapop or Soda he's 16 going on 17, and the youngest of my older brothers is Ponyboy or just Pony he's 14. Pony is a year younger then me, he just turned 14 a month ago and Im 15 Though our age difference we are are the same grade, 9th. Pony is suppose to be in 8th and I'm in the grade I'm suppose to be in.

Besides my real brothers I have pretend brothers, our gang.

I may not be the youngest but sometimes I'm treated as it because I'm a girl. And it gets annoying but I wouldn't have it another way. Our gang consists of my brothers and I, Soda's best friend Steve Randal who's 17,

Keith Matthews or who we call two-bit who's 18, Johnny Cade who's 16, and last but not least is Dallas Winston who's 17.

Our gang is what I call one of a kind, we have Steve who's abit of a jerk but nice enough.

Two-bit is the one person who I know who can make anyone laugh in any situation, he's laid-back, generally fun, and probably more than half the time you see him he is drunk, he's still in his 11th grade year at school because of some unknown reason he loves the idea of school and won't leave.

Johnny is tough. And he's quiet. His parents fight all the time, they don't even notice him half of the time unless they are beating him but still he goes back. He says that at least he knows his parents notice him when he's being beaten. He really desires his parents love he knows he will never get, but he still hopes.

And then there's Dallas or Dally. Dally used to live in NYC, at the age of ten he was first arrested. His face expressions are always hard and his see through glass eyes are empty. When you look into his eyes you don't see anything. He isn't the type of person to care about anyone, his mom is gone and his dad doesn't care, he learned to survive alone since he was a kid so I don't worry about him. I don't think dally could ever love anyone he may have his favorites -like me Pony and Johnny- and the gang and I are all he has. I know for a fact that he would never admit it but he won't dare to love because they always leave on him so he only likes us alot but not loves us for the fear we'll leave him. Now I don't know if that's true but it's a very good guess I have but logically that's the answer.

I couldnt ask for a better extended family then them. And my real family too.

My mom, my dad there isn't much to say about them accept that they love us all. Darry is athletic and smart.

Sodapop is always grinning and is all the time drunk on life. And Ponyboy is a dreamer. My mom used to say I'm all three of them wrapped in one and I think so too. I am athletic like Darry, a go-happy like soda, a dreamer and smart like pony.

-:/-/-/-/-/-hello-:/-/-/

If you have read this story on Wattpad this is me. I'm posting it on here too, so don't think I stole it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbows,leprechauns, ice-cream and popcorn. That's what I was dreaming about before I was rudely awaken. I opened my eyes to gaze right into Steve's brown ones. So what any other person would do if they just woke up to a face right in theirs, I screamed. "What the hell Steve?" I yelled at him while he just sat there laughing at me. "you" he laughed some more "should have seen your face!" he then proceed to make a face with his eyes and mouth wide open. By this time I was feeling mad not only because of how he woke me up but because that was sooo not how my face looked. "That's not what my face looked like!" he just laughed on. Gosh, can he get more annoying? I stood up and pulled open my bed room door. I at least didn't have to share a room like soda and pony did. When mom and dad died Darry took their room and soda and pony shared his room while I got mine and ponys room alone. "Get out" I said. "ok ok ok I'm goin don't get your panties in a bunch" he said holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. "Hey soda!" he yelled and I was sure he was going to make sure he would tell everyone what he thinks my face looked like. I looked at my clock and saw it was 9:28am and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, my black converses, and my purple work shirt that says 'Henry's - Where you get the good stuff' with a ice-cream cone. Yep, I have a job at an local ice-cream place. When they were hiring I jumped on it and begged them for the job even though I was only 15 and you had to be 16, but I was annoying enough so they gave me the job. I felt very proud of myself that day. The money I get from it I use to give to Darry for bills and the other left over for clothes. It wasn't like I didn't have any clothes before I got the job because I did but I went through body changes and shirts were too tight around the chest area and pants and skirts I wore to school were too short.

So anyway I work at henrys on Saturdays and Sundays from 10am til 3pm. And Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 4pm after school til 7pm. And today it was Saturday and boy was I tired. Last night two-bit dragged me to a party that Darry didn't know about so when I got back around 2am Darry was certainly not happy. When I got the job Darry wasn't happy because he thought it would interfere with school but I proved it didn't so he's ok with it now. I got dressed brush my messy golden brown hair into it's normal perfect waves. Grabbed my black eye liner and put a tiny bit on just to being out my gray eye eyes, and put on a little blush on my checks. I didn't think I was ugly but I didn't think I was beautiful. I didn't have big ears or a crooked nose, not even crooked teeth, they were straight. Everyone says I look like Sodapop and if someones says that than it most certainly is a compliment.

When I was done putting my heart shaped locket on that has a picture of my family and the gang in it, I got a couple dollars and went down stairs. When I got into the kitchen where pony, soda, and Steve were

eating breakfast, I could hear Mickey on the tv in the living room so I knew that after I went to my room

two-bit crashed here last night. I looked at the clock and saw it said 9:54am. Shoot! If I don't hurry I'll be

late. I didn't even have time for cake for breakfast unfortunately. I quickly said hi and bye, grabbed my new

leather jacket off the kitchen chair and walked into the living room and saw two-bit with cake in one hand

and beer in the other watching the tv intently. Dally was on the couch and looked up when I entered. "Hey

Darry already left to work?" I asked them both. Two-bit said yes and looked up at me from the floor where

he sat "have fun at work. Maybe I'll stop by if I'm not too drunk" he said with a goofy smile on his face.

Greatttttt, as much as I like Two-bit he got me in trouble last time for talking and not doing my job from my

boss last time. "Yea, hopefully you'll be too drunk." I said with a smirk walking to the door. "Seeyea later

baby." he then made the face steve must of shown him. I was right to think Steve would tell everyone. I

gave him my famous 'shut up before I kick you where no guy wants to be kicked' face and walked out the

front door. As I was opening the gate I heard the screen door open and slam shut, hoping it wasn't Two-bit or Steve, I turned to see dally.

"Hey I'll drive you and pick you up today." He said with his cigaret between his lips. I nodded and got into his car well I was sure it wasn't his but one he jacked from someone. I couldn't help but think of why I wasn't allowed to walk alone. Just 3 nights ago Johnny was jumped by some socs while practicing football at the lot. He was banged up alot, when we found him I though he was dead perhaps his father finally had enough of him I remember thinking, if so then I would have personally went to take care of his father, that's if dally wouldn't have got him first. But that though was instantly gone when Johnny said it was the socs. It was hard to look at him without having the immediate want to look away, even dally was looking a little sick. I was pulled out of thought when dally stopped the car where I worked. "Alright now listen here kid" he started, I was going to correct him that I wasn't a kid not much younger than him but caught myself, since the incident with johnnycakes he's had a worse temper than usually. Normally I would try to annoy him because I knew he wouldn't hurt me well at least not too much. "If anything happens call me." he stated and I knew not to argue. "I'll pick you up at 3, you'd better be here and not have token off home yourself, ya hear?" I also knew not to argue with him at him picking me up. I was kindof glad he was not that I'd tell him but with growing up with boys you do pick up some things from them and fighting was one of them. I was good, could hold my own but even Johnny who could of held his own got taken down by some socs so I wasn't gonna try to go off on my own. "Ok got it dal, dont worry blondie." He made his famous 'shut the hell up or I'll kill you' face and told me to get out. As soon as I stepped out he took off to who knows where dally goes during the time I don't see him. I looked up at henrys already packed by 10am, thinking great won't this be fun. Note the sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

I got out of work about 10 minutes after 3 and found not dally there but Two-bit waiting in his old beat up Plymouth. 'Hey' I said getting into his car. 'Where's Dal?' looking over at two-bit pulling out of the parking lot recklessly. I swear I would kill him one day if he ends up getting us killed from his driving. 'Couldnt make it babe, fuzz caught him ended up in the cooler for a couple months.' He said with a huge grin on his face. Well at least I don't have to walk home. I just shrugged and said alright. It wasn't a surprise dally was in the cooler. 'And don't call me babe.' I didn't like nick name for myself very much. It was either Baby or Nikki. 'Whatever you say Baby.' he added a wink in my direction at the end. I didn't think anything about it, two-bit wasn't a one girl kindof guy, and why would he like me? He thinks of me as a little sister like Steve, Johnny,and Dally do. I didn't know if I had a crush on him or not. I wasn't a one boy kindof girl either. Well I didn't sleep with them like two-bit probably does. I'm probably the only girl in this town who hasn't done anything except kiss (well making out too) and I was pretty proud of that. Girls around here don't respect themselves like they should. I know I sound like a soc but oh well I haven't told anyone this so what do they know. I got pulled out of my trance to two-bit making a sudden stop at my house. 'You comin in?' I asked opening the door. 'Nah, can't I have to pick up Kathy to go to some stupid party. But it was a pleasure driving you home madam.' he finished off with some kindof of accent that sounded very attractive. No, hes only a friend. He's ugly. Wait, when I'm talking to him I'll just think of something icky. A dog drolling. EW! 'Well, thank you kind sir.' I said back in the same voice. 'Later Baby.' he waved as I shut the car door. He speed off.

'Yea see ya two-bit.'

-/-/:;/-/:/:/2:hello-/-;::

Thanks for the reviews. :)

**CONFUZZLEDATLIFE: Thanks for the review, I'm not taking it as a flame. Babygirl Nicki is the name I chose for the story. I liked Babygirl because of Baby in dirty dancing. And if Nicki wasnt around back in the 60s then oh well. I'm not trying to make her a Mary Sue. And she won't be. You only read the first chapter and maybe the second so you can't really know if she will be one. You might think that sister fics are overdone but I like them. I didn't realize I spelled Darry's name and Steve's last name wrong so thanks for pointing that out. I'm not good at grammar so maybe I will find a beta reader. But I read all the time. And not like 5th grade level books. I love the HP series. And Ann Rice. This is my first fanfic so it won't be perfect. Yes, girls in gangs are not known and I understand why Two-Bits sister wasn't in the book but I think it would be a bit different for a Curtis sister. I mean, everyone hangs out at their house so she'd see the gang a lot.**

**The reason for this site is to write whatever you want, and that's what I'm going to do. **

**LILLI VANESSI: Thanks for reviewing. I can completely understand the need to post on other people stories about the things they are doing wrong. I read so many fanfics that are horrid writing or clique and by the end of the chapter I want to rip my eyes out. Lol. I can see why Hinton isn't too keen on the mpreg and incest stories. I'm not into them either. Again thanks for reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

It's Monday. Yay, not. Monday means another week of school. I'm smart but I don't really enjoy school. I've just got up, it's only 7 in the morning and I can tell this is going to be a bad day for me. The shirt I picked out late last night has a stain on it that I didn't notice and that's really sucks cause I love the shirt. Once I'm dressed equipped with a different shirt, I do my makeup of a tiny bit of brown eye liner and blush. Putting my old beat up converses on, I get my English book and walk out of my room.

'Baby!' I heard Darry shout from the kitchen as I'm making my way down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen I see Soda running searching for his shoes, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and ponyboy in the living room. Darry is putting his work belt on in the kitchen.

He threw a banana at me 'Your going to be late. No time for a proper breakfast. Lets go' Darry buckled the belt and walked into the living room. I followed, opening the banana. Darry turned the tv off, Two-Bit groaned. 'Awww come on Dar! Let me finish the episode.' He ignored Two-Bit and walked out the front door yelling for everyone to come. Darry and Soda got in Darrys truck and Two-bit, Johnny, Pony,and I got in Steves car. Half way to school I realize I didn't get to brush my hair.

-/;;/((:))/(/;-hello-(/((/):))/)/

**LILLI VANESSI: Thanks for reviewing again. :) Ill take a look at the format, I didn't do anything to it so it must be the site. I would love if you want to, for you to take a look at the chapter before I post. I already wrote this chapter. And the next if you wanted to look at that one. **

**ANON: Thanks for reviewing. I didn't know their was a girl character in the show. I only watched one or two episodes. I do like the name KittyKat but I'm not going to change her name. Yes, other people might not like it but I like it. So I'm going to keep it. Yes, I reality it would be very painful to have 3 kids like how I'm writing it but I keeping it like how it is because in future chapters Babygirl is going to get into some trouble and if she was younger than Pony like 12 or 13 it just wouldn't work out. I've thought a lot about what you said about Baby being the gang. I know they aren't really a gang gang but I'm just calling them that. In future chapters Baby won't hang out with them very much, well she will hang out with Pony and Johnny because they sort of dont count. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

After getting reviews about my writing and all that I'm not going to stop writing because as I've said this is a fanfic site. Where we can post anything we want. And I'm going to. Though I will definitely make sure I proof read because honestly it is kind of annoying to get review on your spelling and all that shiz. But if you want to comment on my spelling and grammar, do it. It would help my writing and that's want I want. So thanks for that. :)


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since Johnny was jumped. We've gotten closer since then. At school he would try to walk me to and from every class and I'd help him most nights with homework. On the weekends Pony, Johnny, and I would go to the movies. And today I had off of work, which I was really glad about because I hate working Saturdays.

All of us which included Soda, Steve, and Two-Bit were going to the movies. Dally was still in jail and Darry didn't want to some. It was almost 4pm when we were walking to the theater and I was really excited. I love scary movies and on Tuesday the movie The Exorcist came out. "Do you think you'll get scared?" Johnny asked me. Two-bit over heard, "yea, baby do you think you'll need me to hold you in the theater?" he asked, snickering. I smiled, "No but I think you will need someone." He laughed, and said he wouldnt.

Johnny quietly cleared his throat next to me, "If you do need someone" Johnny blushed real dark, "I'll sit next to you." I smiled and felt my face heat up. I didn't think I would get too scared but I wanted him to sit next to me. "I would like that." I told him.

-;;;;-(/()/)(hello-;-;;::;;;:/;((((-(-(/:)

Question: How long between when Johnny got jumped to when Pony got jumped?

This chapter is short but I'm working on the next one and I'll make it longer. I posted a different outsiders story so take a look at that please. :)

ANON: Thanks for the idea to have Darry make Baby look out for Pony. As soon as I read that tons of ideas came into my head, I'll def use that. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. Tonight and tomorrow Im going to work on the Outsiders Babygirl story. And I deleted the Tulsa's Serial killer. I have a new One shot called Praying Isnt Enough, its a outsiders and chainsaw massacre story. Check it out please. Thanks! :) And is anyone else having problems with publishing? I published Praying isn't enough 2 days ago and it wont show up in the outsiders listing. It isn't a crossover so I know it would show up in outsiders.


	7. Chapter 7

The movie was great. I have to admit it was a bit scary, and I was paranoid the rest of the weekend but the movie was worth it. I could tell Ponyboy and Johnny were freaked out. And when I hid in Pony and Soda's closet, Tuesday night, I scared Pony half to death. Which was the best, though Darry did ground me for the rest of the week. Pony's face was priceless and he screamed like a little girl. School's no fun. And I hate work. For the first time since mom and dad died its been bording. Well accept for when Johnny got jumped. Lifes normal. Sort of, not the old normal but the new normal. I love spending time with Johnny, I think maybe I could see myself with him. But I dont think he likes me. Who would like me? Im not pretty, Im awakward, I eat to much. Johnny has seen me at my worst so maybe thats good. He hasnt stopped being my friend at any point so maybe he can look past my girlness.

jfahsfhalksdjhfhasdhfnfnjf;asdfahns;j

ANON:Thanks for telling me when Johnny got jumped and all the events. It really helped. :)

This is short, I ment for that. The real story doesnt start til the events in the story so the next chapter will be long and will actually be intersting. Sorry its taken me this long to update. One word:School. I just want everyone to know that leaving work (in every class) til the last minute is not the way to go in school espically high school. :| It kicked my butt. And dissapointed my mom. And if you have ever dissapointed your mom you know that feels worse than anything. Oh! And for my one class I had to write a story so I did the Outsiders/Chainsaw Massacure. And I posted the oneshot so please check that out! Thanks! :)


	8. Chapter 8

School just started. Summer sucked, as usual. No actually summer didnt totally suck,  
Johnny asked me out. Which I was really surprised with, he isnt the outgoing type so  
I probably have Pony to thank. The date was real nice once we got past the awakward.  
We were both nervous. I freaked out the whole day of the date trying to figure out  
what to wear, we were going to a drivein movie and ice cream after. I know most girls  
would wear a real nice dress but I never saw the point. Its just the movies and outside!  
So I just wore my nicest skirt and a button down shirt. Even with only the skirt I still  
felt over dressed. Johnny looked real good, his hair was perfectly slicked back and he had  
his nicest jeans and shirt one. Granted they were a bit raggy and there was one hole in his  
jeans I still thought he cleaned up nice. We have been on a couple more dates during the whole  
summer but he still hasnt asked my to be his. Im betting its his shyness but maybe it isnt  
maybe he just doesnt like me. What if Pony made him take me out? That would be embarressing  
but I dont think Pony or Johnny would do that to me. We have kissed though, and boy does  
he know how to kiss. I didnt ask him how many girls he has kissed before me but I want to  
say a lot cause hes good at it but that isnt Johnny. I wouldnt be surprised if I was he first  
kiss, not because no one has ever liked him but because Johnny doesnt just kiss anyone.  
Two-Bit caught us kissing once, and then told everyone he knew. I had stayed home one day  
from school because I told Darry I wasnt feeling good.I do feel a bit bad about lying but oh well,  
everyone needs one day off sometimes. Anyways I was home  
watching TV and Johnny came over, it wasnt the first time we had the house alone but it was  
the first time we didnt have to worry about someone walking in, it was the middle of the  
day and everyone had something to do. Johnny expresses how he feels in his actions, no  
it didnt get very intense but when you have your boyfriend on top of you on the couch and  
your hands are up his shirt and his is barely touching your breasts you dont want anyone  
to see. And Two-Bit saw, and then made it his duty to tell everyone. Darry and Soda werent  
happpy, Pony thought it was gross, Steve didnt care and Dally gave me a look. I knew the  
next time we were alone he was going to give me a talk so I avoided him as best as I could.  
I always made an excuse to not be alone with him which was hard because he use to drive me  
to work whenever I needed a ride. But one day right after school I was home alone since  
Darry and Soda didnt get home for another half hour and Pony was at track, Dally walked in.  
He had a smirk on his face and I knew that he knew I was avoiding him, and he finally caught  
me alone. The talk he gave me was one I would never forget, I thought the talk mom gave  
me about sex was bad enough but Dally took it to another level. My face still burns when  
I think of it. He warned me to be careful with Johnny, to make sure Johnny didnt feel pressured  
into anything. That pissed me off a little, I wasnt going to corrupt him. And Johnny can  
kiss me all he wants, its not Dally's bussiness. I didnt tell Dally that, I knew if I did  
he would tell Johnny to end it with me. And Johnny would, he listens to anything Dally tells  
him.  
Whenever Pony needs anyone to go to the movies with him he always askes me. I was glad he did  
I shared the same love of films with him.

* * *

Anyways the reason why Im posting this without it being done is because I prob wont finish it. I know I said I would, and its not because of the bad reviews or shit like that but recently Ive been going through I don't a life change I guess you can call it. I am home schooled this yr (Im in 10th grade) so I do have extra time to write but I don't want to. I don't want to have time to go on the computer and read fricken fanfic. I want to have a life basically. And Im not saying if you read or write fanfic that you don't have a life cause Im sure most of you do. But I don't. I seriously don't. I read all the time and I just want to make my own book, but not write it. Live it. So Im getting my life together. I have a weight problem and am starting to go to the gym and I have a personal trainer so Im very excited about that. Most not all of you prob wont read this but I just want to get this off my chest and Im doing it here. My best friend and I are doing a YouTube channel. About being yourself, basically about life. Like how if your fat or really skinny doesn't matter. Or if you don't have a lot of friends that's ok. Basically my friend and I want to change society. And this is how we are doing it. It would mean a lot to me if you guys watched. We don't have a video up yet and one wont be up til next weekend hopefully. But Ill make another chapter on here and tell you guys. The YouTube is: Pinkhipposandwilddaisies I know its weird but we wanted something someone would remember, that is crazy, and we can have a youtube name whatever we want cause we don't care. So this is really long and four for whoever has read this much! I may write more of this story, and I know I will write horror oneshots again but I don't know when. Im sorry to whoever liked this story. If you really liked this story and if you want to just ask me and Ill give you the go to write the rest of the story. Anyways I just want to say that if you don't like something in your life you do have time to change it. Whether how old you are. You can. And I am starting with my weight. I loved all your reviews, Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

Baby was uncomfortable. Sitting with Cherry and Marica at a drive-in movie wasnt how she planned her night. It wasnt that

she hated them, she's talked to them before in school but they were Socs girls and a greaser hanging out with them wasnt a

good idea. Dallas had just left and not in a good mood so hanging out with him was out of the question. Two-Bit was here

but was only paying attention to Marcia. She didnt know why, Marcia would never go for Two-Bit. Even if she did dig him,

Baby bet she wouldnt want to be known as the Socs who was dating a grease. And plus she already had a boyfriend. The movie

playing was some dumb beach movie with overly large breasted girls in bikins and bad acting, why Baby agreed to come she

didnt know why. Sure Johnny was here but him and Pony were deep into the movie. Baby suspected it was a bikini clad girls,

she didnt mind Johnny watching the movie. Honestly she wasnt the jealousy type. As long as she was the only girl he was

kissing she was fine. Looking around Baby was hoping she would spot someone she knew. Holding on to the last shred of hope

she had she finally saw Colleen, a girl she was friends with from Chem class. Baby decided to go over, nudging Ponyboy she

whispered, "Pony Im going to sit by my friend" pointing to Colleen. "Tell me before you leave." Pony whispered ok. Kissing

Johnny and saying bye to Cherry, Marcia, and Two-Bit she went to sit by her friend. Once the movie was done Baby said goodbye to her friends and went to the seats where she left Pony and Johnny. When she

got to where they were sitting she saw no one was there. Looking around she didnt spot them anywhere. "Damn it Pony." Baby

was mad. She told Pony not to leave without telling her and what did he do? He left without telling her. sometimes she

thought Darry was right, Ponyboy didnt use his head. Baby was supposed to be keeping an eye on him and if something

happened to him it will be her fault. Darry was the last person you wanted on your butt. Baby knew he was with Two-Bit and

Johnny but she still felt responsible. Since it was only 10:30pm and their curfew wasnt until midnight Baby decided to just

look for them. Finally after 15 minutes she found them, Cherry and Marcia for some unknown reason were still with them. "Hey guys!" She

yelled to them. They turned around and saw that it was Baby they stopped for her. "Pony I told you to tell me when you

were leaving." Pony glanced at Cherry and his ears went red. Baby knew this was embarrassing for him but honestly she didnt

care. Cherry or Marcia would never-unless they had to-talk to them again, so it didnt matter. "Oh come on Babe you dont

need to watch Pony 24/7." Two-Bit said. Baby glared at him,"Yea well tell that to Darry. You want him up your ass? Be my

guest." Johnny put his arm around Baby's waist, whispering for her to calm down. Baby did, but only because it was Johnny.

Baby mumbled a sorry to Pony and he nodded back at her. As Baby opened her mouth to ask why Cherry and Marcia were still

with them, Cherry said "Oh shoot!" And Baby turned around to see a blue mustang stop right behind them. Out came two Soc

guys who obviously were Cherry and Marica's boyfriends as they were calling to them. "Cherry. What are you doing? Why'd

you leave? We were only a little drunk." Cherry looked mad. "A little? Bob you were very drunk!" Johnny suddenly tensed,

looking at him Baby noticed he was staring at Bob's hand. It was clad with 3 rings, Cherry shivered and Johnny pulled her

close. "Well that doesnt give you the go to hang out with these bums!" Two-Bit flicked out his pocket knife, grabbed a

glass bottle from the ground and handed it Pony. Pushing Johnny and Baby behind him he said, "Who you calling bums? We

ain't afraid of you." "Oh yea?!" Bob and the other guy yelled, they took a step forward. "Yea!" Two-Bit yelled back,

taking a step forward too. Baby hoped Two-Bit wasnt serious about fighting them, Baby didnt think Pony would do anything

with the bottle, Johnny looked scared to death and Baby wasnt a fighter. Luckly Cherry stepped in, "Stop it!" She yelled

pushing back on Bob's chest. "Stop it! No fights. I hate them ok? I hate them." Bob sighed, and him, Marica and Marica's

boyfriend went back to the car. "Ponyboy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Pony nodded and they took a coulple steps back.

Two-Bit and Johnny were still tense even though the imitate danger wasnt in front of them anymore. Baby could hear Cherry

telling Pony not to take it personal if she didnt talk to him in school, Baby knew she was right in not liking Cherry. All

Socs were worried about was there image, it made baby sick.

"What's that you got there Two-Bit?" Baby asked him. Two-Bit held his hand up and showed a small piece of paper, "I got

Marcia's number. Dont know why, its probably a fake. Ah well." He crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground. Baby

frowned, that wasnt good for the Earth. "Alright kiddos, this is where I leave yous." Pony nodded at Two-Bit, "Ok man. See you tomorrow." Johnny and Baby called byes to Two-Bit as he ran down the road. Baby sighed, "Im going home Pone. You coming?" Directing the question to both Johnny and Pony. Pony looked to Johnny, "Nah. I think we'll stay out a while still." Glancing at Johnny, "Well ok, but not too late Pony. You know Darry. And Johnny you get too cold you know you can always come to our house." Johnny smiled. Baby loved when he smiled, he didnt do it often but when he did Baby savored it. "I know. And I will." Giving Johnny a kiss and Pony a forceful look Baby went on home.

* * *

**Look who posted another chapter! There will be I think one more then the story is done. I want to say that one day I will rewrite this story but honestly I wont. So Im sorry for a sucky story. Thank you for all the reviews telling me to keep on writing and to finish the story, I wouldn't have written anymore if you guys didn't ask me to. Check out my other Outsiders stories: Back from the dead, Praying isn't enough, and Caught in the middle of the Civil Rights Movement. It would mean a lot. If you have any suggestions for me to write please let me know. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is very long, you have been warned. **

**Also there are some lines straight from the book and I do not own any of it. Sadly.**

* * *

Baby jolted awake to the front door slamming closed, opening her eyes she saw that it was well past midnight. Looking to the door she saw it was Ponyboy finally coming home, Baby told Darry that Pony was in the lot with Johnny and both Soda and she volunteered to go get him when he was 5 minuets late for curfew but Darry wanted to see if Pony would get home on almost on time by himself. But obviously he didnt and Darry was pissed off. Darry looked up at Pony from his chair, putting down the newspaper he was reading. He was on his feet in a second. Ponyboy stood there, chewing on his fingernail. "Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" Baby never saw Darry madder than that in a long time. Ponyboy shook his head. "Well its two in the morning, kiddo. Baby said you were in the lot, how did you lose track of time?" Pony stammered,"I... I went to sleep in the lot..." "You what?" Darry shouted, and Sodapop sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Ponyboy," he said sleepily, "where ya been?" Baby could tell this wasnt going to end good. "I didnt mean to." Pony pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off..." Darry shook his head, "what is the matter with you? Cant you use your head? You havent even got a coat on." Baby saw Pony get angry. "I said I didnt mean to..." Darry didnt like that answer, "I didnt mean to!" Darry shouted. "I didnt think! I forgot! That's all I hear out of you! Cant you think of anything?" "Darry..." Soda and I started, but Darry turned on us. "You two keep your trap shut! Im sick and tried of hearin' you's stick up for him." Baby was shocked, Darry had never yelled at Sodapop or her like that before. Baby watched as Ponyboy exploded. "You dont yell at them!" He shouted. Darry wheeled around and slapped Pony so hard that it knocked him against the door. Suddenly it was deathly quiet. They all frozen. Nobody in our family ever hit anyone. Soda was wide-eyed and Bay bet she looked the same. Darry looked at the palm of his hand where it had turned red then looked back at Ponyboy. Baby could see his eyes were huge with regret. "Ponyboy..." Ponyboy turned and ran out the door and down the faster than Baby ever saw him run. Darry screamed, "Pony, I didnt mean to!" but Pony was long gone by then.

The whole gang looked all over for Ponyboy and Johnny. But no one could find them. Baby was worried about her brother and boyfriend, she felt as if this might of been her fault. She let Ponyboy go to the lot, she should of went with him to make sure he got home on time. But she hadnt and now for all she knew Pony and Johnny could be all the way to Timbuktu by now. The day the police found Bob's body the police had brought Dallas in for questioning. If it was anyone who knew anything about the killing and where Ponyboy and Johnny were it would be Dallas. The police knew that, Baby knew that, the rest of the gang knew that. But Dallas denied any part in being involved in the killing but said that he heard that Pony and Johnny had taken off to Texas. Babygirl didnt believe that for a second, Dally wouldnt turn in Johnny for anything. But Two-Bit believed it and had tried to convince them all to go search for them down in Texas. Two days after the discovery of Bob's body Baby walked in on Soda writing a letter to Ponyboy. "I know that Dally knows where Johnny and Pone are, he just wont say. I saw Pony's sweatshirt in Dally's room yesterday at Bucks. So Im going to give this to Dallas to give to Pony." Baby nodded, so she was right Dallas did know where they were. Once Soda was finished and had sealed the letter Baby asked if she could take it to Dally. Sodapop hesitated, "I dont know Baby, he might be at Buck's and you know Darry hates us being there." "Please Soda, I want to ask Dally where they are. I dont know maybe he'll tell me or give me a hint. I could use the 'Johnny's my boyfriend' point." Sodapop sighed, "alright. But don't stay any longer than needed ok?" Baby nodded. "Promise?" Baby held out he pinky to Soda, "pinky promise." Baby hated being at Buck's alone but if it meant finding Pony and Johnny then she'd stay there forever.

She knocked on Dallas's door and waited. "Damn it Sodapop, I told you I dont know where your brother is!" She heard Dally from behind the door, "its me." She said softly. The door opened and Dallas stood in front of her, "What'd ya want? Here to bug the hell out of me too?" "No! Yes. Eh, sort of...Can I come in please?" Dallas stared at her for a moment and opened the door wider for her to come in. Baby looked around, this was the first time she had been in Dallas's room and she couldnt help but feel nosey. "Well? What ya want?" Dallas asked impatiently. Baby held out the letter to Dallas. He took it, "What's this? Wrote me a love letter sweetie?" Baby gave him a bored look, "no. Sodapop wrote a letter to Pony. He wants you to give it to him." "How am I suppose to get this to Ponyboy? I dont know where he is." Baby wanted to get this over with, "I know you know where they are Dallas. You told the police that Johnny was in Texas, you and I both know that you would never ever tell anyone where he really was." Dallas didnt say anything, he didnt want to admit Baby was right. "So when are you going to visit them? I wanna go" "NO!" Dallas answered immediately. "Your not coming." "Oh come on Dallas, you're not the only one who cares about Johnny you know? I love him too. He's my boyfriend." "Baby no-" Baby interrupted Dallas, usually if someone talked when Dallas talked you'd get your teeth knocked in but this was Baby. And whether Dallas wanted to admit it or not but he had a soft spot for her just like Johnny and plus he would never hurt Johnny's girlfriend. "Please Dallas. You can even blindfold me on the way. Please. I want to see Johnny and Pony." She whispered. Dallas sighed angrily, "alright. Fine you can come, so so help me you say anything to anyone. Sodapop. You are not going." Dally threatened. "I wont. I promise." "Be here at 5am tomorrow morning. And dont wake your brothers on your way out."

Baby was up and out the door by 4:30 the next morning. She wanted to get to Buck's early, she didnt trust Dallas not to leave without her. The drive to Windrixville was a almost 4 hour drive and it sucked being in the car for that long with Dally. Sure a lot of times he drove her to and/or from work but that was only like 10 minuets not hours that seemed like it would never end. Baby wasnt picky with who she drove with, Soda was a fast even careless driver at times and Baby didnt mind, she knew Soda would never put her in danger. But Dallas was 10times worse. He almost didnt care if they got into a crash, but Baby didnt dare ask him to slow down. She already pushed her luck by pushing Dallas to take her with him and she was pretty sure Dallas might really leave her at the side of the road. Near a gas station of course, Johnny wouldnt like if Dallas dumped his girlfriend in the middle of no where. Finally after what felt like forever they made it to the church, her stomach churning with excitement. She had missed Pony and Johnny so much while they were gone, and she ran to keep up with Dallas. "Stay here." Dallas requested when they were close to the church. "What? Why?" "Who knows, they might not be here for some reason. Let me check." Whispered for Dallas to hurry up but he ignored her. Baby heard talking from inside the church and waited a few moments for Dallas to to tell her to come in but when he didnt she went in anyways. Dallas looked behind him, "didnt I tell you to wait outside? I could be in here talking to a serial killer for all you know." Baby ignored Dallas and looked at the bleached blond boy, "Ponyboy?" Pony smiled. Baby ran and hugged him tight, "you stupid stupid boy. Dont ever run away again." She whispered. She broke the hug and saw Johnny and he grinned at her. Baby hugged him so tight she thought she might of accidently of suffocated him but by the way he was hugging her back she knew she didnt. "I missed you." He mumbled to her. "I missed you more." "Alright. Alright, brake it up. You guys make me sick. Anyway, do y'all want somethin' to eat or not?" Johnny and Pony eagerly answered, "you'd better believe it."

Pony let Baby sit in the back with Johnny, Baby was thankful. She had missed Johnny more than she originally thought. His hand felt perfect in hers. They stopped at a Dairy Queen and Johnny and Pony gorged on BBQ sandwiches and banana splits. "Glory," Dallas said, amazed, watching them gulp the food down. "You dont need to make like every mouthful's your last. I got plenty of money. Take it easy, I dont want you gettin' sick on me. And I thought I was hungry." Baby couldnt help but agree with Dallas. She herelf could eat sloppily but not like this. "I didnt tell y'all something. The Socs and us are having all-out-warfare all over the city. Thay kid you killed had plenty of friends and all over town its Socs against grease. We cant walk alone at all. I started carryin' a heater..." "Dally!" Ponyboy yelled. "You kill people with heaters!" Dallas gave him a look, "Ya kill'em with switchblades, too, dont ya, kid?" Johnny gulped and Baby squezed his hand. "Dont worry it aint loaded. Hey, I didnt tell you we got us a spy." Baby looked up at Dallas, this was new news to her too. Darry and Soda had been keep stuff from her and she supposed this was one of them. "A spy?" Johnny asked. "Who?" Baby asked after him. "That good-lookin' broad I tried to pick up that night you killed the Soc. The redhead, Cherry whats-her-name." Baby didnt like that, she didnt trust her. "The soc, Cherry?" Pony asked. "Yeah. She said she felt that the whole was her fault, which it is, and that she'd keep up with what was comin' off with the Socs in the rumble and would testify that the Socs were drunk and lookin for a fight and that you fought back in self-defense." "Bullshit!" Baby couldnt help but yell. The 3 looked at her and Dally asked, "what you think Im lyin'?" Baby shook her head,"no but. I don't know. I dont like that Cherry, are you sure she's on our side? The dead guy was her boyfriend, are you sure she would testify for Johnny?" Sure she didnt like Cherry but if she testified for Johnny she'd let her go. "Yeah Im sure. I was there myself." Baby clenched her jaw, "Ok." Dallas went on asking Ponyboy what they didnt around here in the country side, because it looked boring as hell to him. "You dont want Cherry to testify for me?" Johnny asked her quietly. "No! Johnny I didnt mean that, honest. I would be so greatful if she did but I just dont trust her thats all. What if she says something that hurts you?" Johnny smiled, "I dont think she would. I dont exactly like her but I dont dislike her. Dont mind her." Baby gave Johnny a small kiss and agreed she wouldnt mind her.

Baby listened to Dally and Pony talk about his hair. Johnny finished his 5th BBQ sandwich and announced: "We're goin' back and turn ourselves in." Baby frowned and Dally swore. Then turned to Johnny and demanded: "What?" "I said we're goin' back and turn ourselves in," Johnny repeated in a quiet voice. Baby was surprised but not shocked, she had a feeling Johnny might want to do that. She held tight on Johnny's hand. "I got a good chance of bein' let off easy," Johnny said desperately, and Baby didnt know if it was Dally he was trying to convince or himself. "I aint go no record with the fuzz and it was self-defense. Ponyboy and Cherry can testify to that. And I dont aim to stay in that chruch all my life." Baby was proud of Johnny, yes she was scared to death he would get charged with murder but that was some speech. "We wont that you helped us, Dally or that we saw you at any point Baby. And we can say we hitchhiked back. Okay?" Baby nodded in resurance to Johnny. Dallas wasnt sure, "You sure you want to go back? Us greasers get it worse than anyone else." Johnny nodded. "Im sure. It aint fair for Ponybot to have to stay up in that church with Darry, Soda and Baby worryin' about him all the time. I dont guess..."-Johnny swallowed and tried not to look eager-"I dont guess my parents are worried about me or anything?" Baby couldnt look Johnny in the eye. "The boys are worried. Hell you should of seen Baby lookin lost without ya Johnny. Two-Bit was going to Texas to hunt for you." Johnny smiled at Baby, he hated seein' her worry but he couldnt help but be happy she was worried about him. "My parents did they ask about me?" Johnny repeated. "No," Dallas snapped, "they didnt. Blast it, Johnny what do they matter? Shoot, my old man dont give a hang whether Im in jail or dead in a car wreck or drunk in the gutter. That dont bother me none." Baby wanted to yell at Dallas for not understanding. Yes it may not bother Dallas that his dad doesnt care for him but it matters to Johnny. His parents dont pay attention to him and never would but Baby knew he was still hoping that by some miracle they suddenly loved him. Johnny stared at the dashboard with such hurt bewilderment that Baby could of bawled. "Dallas." She hissed. Dallas swore and nearly tore out the transmission of the T-bird as we roared out of the Dairy Queen. "Blast it, Johnny," Dally growled as we flew long the red road, "why didnt you think of turning yourself in a few days ago? It would have saved a lot of trouble." Cause he was scared, Baby thought to herself. "I was scared. I still am." Johnny rubbed the inside of Baby's hand with his finger, it made Baby stomach fill with excitement. She loved when he did that. "I guess we ruined our hair for nothing, Ponyboy." Ponyboy nodded, "I guess so."

"Johnny," Dally pleaed in a high voice, using a tone Baby had never heard from him before, "Johnny, I aint mad at you. I just dont want you to get hurt. You dont know what a few months in jail can do to you. Oh, blast it, Johnny you get hardened in jail. I dont want that to happen to you. Like it happened to me..." Baby felt he eyes getting round. Dally never talked like that. He never talked about his past or being in jail that way- if he talked about it at all, it was to brag. And Baby suddenly thought of Dally... in jail at the age of ten... Dally growing up in the streets... "Would you rather have me living in hide outs for the rest of my life, always on the run?" Johnny asked seriously. Baby knew that if Dally said yes, JOhnny would have gone back to the church without hesitation. But Johnny never heard Dally's answer, for they had reached the top of Jay Mountain an Dally suddenly slammed on the brakes and stared. "Oh, glory!" Pony whispered. The church was on fire. "Lets go see what the deal is," Pony said, hopping out. "What for? Get back in the car before I beat your head in." Dally sound irritated. But Ponyboy was already out of the car, Johnny following. "Stay here." He said to Baby, but she got out anyways. She didnt like not listening to Johnny but Pony was her brother, she wasnt letting him go anywhere without her. Pony tapped the nearest grownup. "Whats going on?" "Well we dont know for sure. We were having a school picnic up here and the first thing we knew, the place is burning up. Thank goodness this a wet season and the old thing is worthless anyway." Then the man shouted to the kids, "Stand back children. The firemen will be arriving soon." "I bet we started it." Pony said to Johnny. About that time a lady came running up. "Jerry, some of the kids are missing." "They're probably around here somewhere. You cant tell with all this excitement where they might be." "No. They've been missing for at least a 1/2 hr. I thought they were climbing the hill..." They all froze. Faintly, you could hear someone yelling. And it sounded like it was coming from inside the church. Baby went white. Before she knew what she was doing she said, "Ill get them, dont worry." And started at a dead run for the church, and the man caught her arm. "Ill get them. You little lady stay out!" Baby jerked loose and ran on. Pony and Johnny behind her. Baby wasnt about to go through the flaming door, and looked at Ponyboy. They had a split second conversion. Pony picked up a big rock and slammed it through a window and pulled himself in. "Stay here!" He yelled to her. But Baby ignored him, lifting her leg to go in when Johnny caught her arm. "What are you crazy? You arent going in there-" "The kids Johnny!" "I could care less about the kids, I care about you going in a burning down church. Ill go in. Stay here." "Johnny!" Pony called from inside the church. "Im going Johnny whether you let me or not. Ponyboys in there, hes my brother." Johnny could see there was no arguing with her,"okay, but stay right next to me. Please." He pleaded. Baby promised she would. The smoke filled Baby's eyes and they started watering. Oddly enough neither Johnny, Ponyboy or Baby were scared. They pushed open the door, Johnny holding Baby' hand the whole time, to the back room and found 4 or 5 little kids in a corner. Baby blinked Johnny wasnt behaving his usual self. He was telling the kids to stop crying and help get them out. Baby couldnt help but grin at him, this was Johnny. Not the scared puppy dog Johnny. Handing the kids out a window Baby noticed that Dally was there and when he saw her he screamed, "For Pete's sake, get outta there! That roof's gonna cave in any minute. Forget those kids!" But Baby didnt pay him any attention. Pony dropped the last kid out the window when the church started to crumble. Johnny shoved Pony out the window and tried to shove Baby out too, "Johnny come on. Together." Baby wasnt about to leave before Johnny. Baby heard timber crashing and Johnny pushed her out the way and the timber fell on his back. "Johnny!" She yelled, then proceeded to pass out from the smoke.

* * *

**Holy cow. That took me over 2 hrs to write. I was going to do it all in one but my hand is so cramped its not funny and its 1230 am. One more chapter and then this story is done. I hope this VERYYY long chapter keeps you satisfied for a bit before I get the next one out. Yes I know the dates of how long they were gone for aren't right but oh well. Go take a look at my other Outsider stories please. Back from the Dead, Caught in the middle of the Civil Rights Movement, and Praying isn't enough. Please and thanks! Reviewwwww! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**This isn't an update obviously but I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for the last chapter! Ive been having these stupid state tests for English and Bio but I finish Tuesday. But then Wednesday Im going to a Bayside concert, and Thursday going to Philly for the day. So I promise to get out the last chapter this weekend! And if I don't, I give you all permission to send me hate comments! Haha. Also I have not forgotten about my other Outsiders fic, Caught in the Middle of the Civil Rights Movement *Cough* Go read that *Cough*, so after this weekend (or maybe ill feel like updating it this weekend?) look for updates from that. :) Again sorry for the wait. **_


	12. Chapter 12

When Baby came to she was confused. Where was she? She could hear voices but they sounded muffled, she opened her eyes to only quickly shut them again. The light hurt her eyes. "Baby? You awake?" She heard someone ask, they sounded really familiar. The person, she guessed, took her hand in there's and Baby instantly knew it was Sodapop. Fluttering her eyes open, "Hey So-" Baby barely got out before Soda pulled her into a tight hug, she felt wetness on her neck, where Soda's face was pressed into. Baby rubbed his back, "hey. Hey now. Im ok. Shhh." Soda stopped crying, his eyes red, he backed out of their hug and smiled, "Yea your ok. Thank God." Baby was about to ask about Pony, Johnny, and Dally when she was again pulled into a hug. This time 2 pair of arms held her, Darry and Pony. Baby pulled out of the hug and looked down at herself, she had a cast on her left arm and she was wearing a hospital gown, ew. "What's wrong with me?" Darry sighed, "You passed out from lack of oxygen, and when you fell to the floor you must have fell on your hand wrong because your wrist is broken. Other than that, your fine." Baby nodded, "What about Dally? Johnny? The beam fell and-" Baby couldn't say what happened to him, she saw what happened before she passed out and was hoping it wasnt real. For a few moments no one said anything, Baby didnt liked the feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. "What? Whats wrong with Johnny?" She asked eagerly, worried. "He's pretty bad, Baby. The doctor says. Well he says that if Johnny lives, he's going to be paralyzed for life." Pony said fast. Baby could only focus on one thing. If he lives, if! "What do you mean if he lives Ponyboy?! Johnny cant di-" Her brothers could see that she was becoming hysterical now, and Soda quickly held her, stroking her hair. "Johnny aint going to die," when Soda said die, Baby's breath fastened. "Shhhh Baby. Johnny's tough. He's never leave you intentionally." Baby nodded and calmed down some but still the words die and Johnny lingered in her mind.

The door opened to the room Baby was located in and a male doctor came in, smiling. "Well Ms. Curtis its safe to say you are quite lucky, if your blond friend didnt pull you out you'd be in much worse condition." Baby assumed the words were suppose to give Baby relief but they didnt. She didnt care. "You can leave as soon as your brother signs you out. But I advise you to take it easy. No running for a day or two. You got smoke into your lungs." She nodded, "What about my friends? Johnny? When can I see him?" "Only family are at this time allowed to see him, Im sorry." Anger pulsed Baby, "Im his girlfriend, I have a right to see him. And we are his family!" The doctor frowned, "I highly suggest you go home and get some rest. He's sleeping now and you should do the same." Baby was ready to argue again but Darry had a different idea, "Baby he's right. Let's go home and sleep. Johnny's asleep now, you really want to wake him?" Baby sighed, "No."

Baby woke up to the smell of eggs and the voices of Pony, Two-Bit, and Steve. Climbing out of bed Baby didnt feel like changing, still in her sweat pants she took from Pony and a plain white shirt she walked into the kitchen. "Now look what you did. There went our breakfast. Cant you two wait till I set the eggs down before you go shovin me all over the country?" Baby looked up to see an egg on the clock on the wall and smiled, Two-Bit and Steve were teasing Pony, a good pass time. The boys had yet to notice her standing in the door way. Steve said, "Why, he had to get a haircut to get his picture in the paper. They'd never believe a greasy-lookin' mug could be a hero. How do you feel bein' a hero, big show?" "How do I like what?" Ponyboy asked. "Being a hero. You know"- Steve shoved the morning paper at Pony impatiently- "like a big shot, even." Pony looked surprised, Baby was too. She pushed off the wall where she was leaning and stood behind Pony, "let me see." They looked startled to see her but Pony held the paper for her to read too. The whole page was covered with stories about us or well Pony and Johnny mostly. The fight, the murder, the church burning, the Socs being drunk, everything. Pony, Soda, and Darry's photo was there too. And Baby could see that under it the article said stuff about her and that she wasnt in the photo because she was awake at the time. Baby skimmed the rest of the article but at the end she saw something about that we shouldnt be separated we had worked so hard to stay together. "You mean..."-Ponyboy swallowed hard- "that they're think about putting me and Soda in a boys home and Baby in a girls home or something?" Steve was carefully combing back his hair in complicated swirls and it took everything in Baby not to rub his hair and mess it up. "Somethin' like that. Dont worry about it. They dont do things like that to heroes. Where'er Soda and Superman?" As if on queue Darry walked in behind Steve. Baby was watching Darry search for chocolate cake in the icebox, "Darry," She said suddenly, "did you know about the juvenile court?" Without turning to look at Baby he said evenly, "Yeah, the cops told me last night." Baby knew that Darry realized that we might get seperated. "You now what?" Soda said to no one in particular, walking back in the kitchen with Steve. "When we stomp the Socies good, me and Stevie here are gonna throw a big party and everybody can get stoned. Then we'll go chase the Socs clear to Mexico." Baby smiled, nothing like a good ole party to cheer you up. "Where are you going to get the dough, little man?" Darry asked, handing out pieces of cake to everyone. "Ill think of sometin'," Sodapop assured him between bites. "You going to take Sandy to the party?" Pony asked, everyone stayed silent. "Whats the deal?" He asked. Baby didnt say anything, if she did she knew it would be nothing good and poor Soda didnt like even now bad mouthing Sandy. "No. She went to live with her grandmother in Florida." Soda was staring at his feet but his ears were red-dening. "How come?" Pony wondered. "Look," Steve said, angrily. Baby knew he was angry at Pony for asking but it wasnt his fault, he didnt know. "does he have to draw you a picture? It was either that or get married, and her parents almost hit the roof at the idea of her marryin a 16 yr old kid." "17," Soda said softly, "Ill be 17 in a couple of weeks." "Oh." Pony said, looking embarrassed. There was a heavy silence. Then Darry said, "We'd better get on to work, Pepsi-Cola." Darry rarely called Soda by their Dad's nickname. After saying bye, Baby went to get dressed.

Walking to the hospital Two-Bit, Pony, and Baby stopped by the Tasty Freeze to buy Coke when a blue Mustang pulled up. In the Mustang Baby recognized Randy, Marcia's boyfriend, Two-Bit put his arm around Baby's shoulders leaning against her, "You know the rules. No jazz before the rumble," he said to the Socs. "We know," Randy said. He looked at Ponyboy. "Come here I want to talk to you." Pony and Baby glanced at Two-Bit. He shrugged. Pony followed Randy to his car, out of earshot of the rest of them. While waiting for Pony both Baby and Two-Bit took to teasing the other Socs. "What'd he want?" Baby asked Pony. "Yea what's -Soc have to say?" Two-Bit added in. "He aint a Soc," Pony said,"hes just a guy. He just wanted to talk."

* * *

**Sigh. I know, I know. I was supposed to get this out last weekend but I was unexpectedly busy so here it is now. I was going to make this the last chapter and Im sure you all are like 'seriously? Cant you just get this story over with?' And yes I do but I really do not feel like writing today so Ill finish it another day, I swear! I finish school on the 13th but hopefully before then Ill have the last chapter out. I am really sorry though about not having it out last week. And sorry Johnny isnt really in this chapter but the next he will, they will go visit him and all that. Anyways, I highly suggest if you have Wattpad to follow me there, I can update status' about when Im writing and stuff like that. So if you really want to stalk me, follow me! ( xxLiveLoveMusicxx ) Also I did this 55 word challenge thing using Lose Yourself by Eminem and just wanted to share it.**

**Lose Yourself**

**"Do it" She whispered in my ear. "This is your moment to seize everything you ever wanted."**

**My palms are sweaty, arms are heavy. On the outside looking collected. **

**Like shooting a living being is easy, a typical Tuesday. He's choking now. The clock's run out, its over **

**-BANG! **

**Almost too easy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_"Maybe someday Ill see you again, We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end." - Zach Sobiech, Song: Clouds_** ( /sDC97j6lfyc )

The nurses wouldnt let Pony, Two-Bit, and Baby in to see Johnny. He was in critical condition, no visitors. But Baby wouldnt take no for an answer, that was her

boyfriend in there and Baby was going to see him. The 3 of them begged and pleaded, but they werent getting nowhere until the doctor found out what was going on. "Let

them go in," he said to the nurse. "He's been asking for them. It cant hurt now." Two-Bit didnt notice the expression in his voice. Its true, Baby thought numbly, he

is dying. Johnny was laying still, with his eyes closed, but when Two-Bit said, "Hey JohnnyKid," he opened them and looked at them, trying to grin. "Hey, y'all." Baby was close

to tears, "they treatin' you okay, Johnny?" "Dont..."-Johhny gasped-"dont let me put enough grease on my hair." "Dont talk," Two-Bit said, pulling up a chair, "just

listen. We'll bring you some hair grease next time. We're havin' the big rumble tonight." Baby didnt like the idea, even if they did win, what good would it do? None,

in Baby's opinion. But she also liked the idea of beating the pulp out of the Socs for Johnny. "Its too bad you and Dally cant be in it. Its the first big rumble we've

had- not countin' the time we whipped Shepard's outfit." "He came by," Johnny said. "Tim Shepard?" Baby guessed. Johnny nodded. "Came to see Dally." The relationship

between Tim and Dally would always be a mystrey to everyone. One minute they hated each other and the next they were getting arrested together. "Did you know you got

your name in the paper for being a hero?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny almost grinned, which made Baby's heart hurt. "Tuff enough," he managed, and be the way his eyes were

glowing, Baby figured Southern gentlemen had nothing on Johnny Cade. The three of them could see that even a few words were tiring him out; he was as pale as a ghost

and looked awful. Baby tried not to notice,"you want anything besides hair grease, Johnny?" "The book"- he looked at Ponyboy- "can you get another one?" Two-Bit and

Baby looked at Pony too. "He wants a copy of Gone with the Wind so I can read it to him," Pony explained. "You want to run down to the drug store and get out?" "Okay,"

Two-Bit said cheerfully. "Dont y'all run off." Ponyboy looked at Baby, she got want he wanted to convey. He wanted to talk to Johnny alone. She didnt want to leave,

afraid Johnny wouldnt be there when she got back. But she knew she would have her time alone with Johnny herself, this was Pony's. Baby took one last look at Johnny,

who smiled at her and left the room. "The kid aint lookin too good huh?" Baby sucked in a breath, "no. He isnt." Her voice shook. Two-Bit seemed to get it that she didnt want to talk about it and just

got the book while she waited at the counter. Walking out of the elevator and to Johnny's room Baby and Two-Bit saw Ponyboy being urshed out of the room by a nurse. "You cant see him now," the nurse said, Baby

handed her the book. "Make sure he gets this when he comes around." She took it and closed the door behind her. Two-Bit stood and stared at the door a long time. "I

wish it was any one of us except Johnny," he said, and his voice was serious for once. "We could get along without anyone but Johnny." Two-Bit was right, Baby thought

to herself, they all couldnt servive without Johnny. Especially herself, and Dally. Turning abruptly, Two-Bit said, "Let's go see Dallas." Walking out into the hall,

Baby saw Johnny's mother. Baby never hated anyone as much as she did, Johnny's parents. The sight of her made her sick to her stomach. As they passed her she was

saying, "But I have a right to see him. He's my son. After all the trouble his father and I've gone through to raise him, this is our reward! He'd rather see those

no-count hoodlums and his slut of a girlfriend than his own folks..." Baby felt her fists tighten, what she wouldnt give to knock that women into next week. Baby's

eyes narrowed and Baby wanted to start something. "No wonder he hates you guts," Baby snapped. Baby was about to snap when Pony shoved her along. Baby felt sick, it

was so unfair that she use to have wonderful parents and Johnny didnt. He was such a better person then her and Baby felt like Johnny deserved good parents more than

anyone. "Oh, lordy!" There was a catch in Two-Bit's voice and he was closer to tears than Pony and Baby ever seen him. "He has to live with that." Baby hoped the nurse

had enough sense to not like her in to see Johnny. Dally was arguing with one of the nurses when they came in. He grinned at his 3 buddies. "Man, am I glad to see you! These hospitial people wont let me smoke, and I

want out!" Dally looked out the window. "Uh..."- he sounded very casual- "how's the kid?" "We just left him," Two-Bit said, and Baby could tell that he was debating

whether to tell Dally the truth or not. "I dont know about stuff like this...but...well, he seemed pretty bad to me. He passed out cold before we left him." Baby

could feel her eyes water, she willed them to not come out. Dally looked pissed, "Two-Bit, you still got that fancy black-handled switch?" Two-Bit nodded. "Give it

here." The blade meant a lot to Two-Bit for some reason, 'boys' thought Baby. "We gotta win that fight tonight," Dally said. His voice was hard. "We gotta get even

with the Socs. For Johnny." Baby couldnt agree more. Dally stared at the ceiling, it was better to not talk to Dallas when his eyes were blazing. Pony, Two-Bit, and

Baby left. Baby suggested they catch the bus home, she really didnt want to walk. Two-Bit left Baby and Pony at the bus stop while he went to the gas station. Baby was worried

about Pony, he looked awful. "You feel okay? You're awful hot." Baby had her hand on his forehead. Two-Bit got back in time to hear Baby ask Pony if something was

wrong. "Im all alright," Pony said, and glanced at both Baby and Two-Bit. "Dont tell Darry, okay? Come on, Two-Bit, be a buddy. Ill be well by tonight. Ill take a

bunch of aspirins." Two-Bit and Baby had a silent eye conversation, "alright." Two-Bit agreed reluctantly for the both of them. "But Darry'll kill us both if you're

really sick and go head and fight anyway." "Im okay," Pony said, getting a little angry. "And if you two keep your mouths shut, Darry wont know a thing." Baby had a

bad feeling about tonight, and if she had half a mind, she'd tell Darry. Cherry Valance was sitting in her Corvette by the vacant lot when Pony, Two-Bit, and Baby came by. "Hi, Ponyboy. Hi, Two-Bit." She seemed to hesitate for a moment

before saying, "hi, Baby." Good, Baby thought to herself. She knows I dont like her very much, maybe she'll go away and never come back. Nah, Baby thought to herself,

she wasnt that lucky. Two-Bit stopped, "Whats up with the big-times?" "They play your way. No wepons, fair deal. Your rules." "You sure?" Cherry nodded, "Randy told

me. He knows for sure." Baby couldnt help but to snort. Ponyboy made a face at her, and Cherry pretended to not notice. "Thanks, Cherry." Two-Bit and Baby turned and

started home. "Ponyboy, stay a minute." Cherry glanced at Baby quickly, looking, for her to make a intervention. Baby barley caught any of the conversation, except the

end. Pony asked Cherry something about sunsets. Baby wondered if you could see the sunset on the west side. Probally not. By the time they made it back home it was almost 630. The rumble was set for 7, so Pony and Baby were late for supper. While Pony went to shower, the rest of the

gang, minus Dally and Johnny, sat in the living room. "How are they?" Soda asked Two-Bit or Baby. Baby let Two-Bit answer, afriad that if she opened her mouth she'd

throw up. Baby still had a bad feeling, and it was making her sick to her stomach. Two-Bit shurgged, "Dally's good. Johnny. Well...he aint good." Darry took a quick

look at Baby, and shook his head at them, motioning with his head to Baby. They stopped talk about Johnny anymore around Baby. Once it was close to 7, they started getting pumped up. They all were excited, angush to beat the Socs to a pulp for Johnny. "Stay home, Baby. Wait for us to get

back. Your on patch up duty." Darry alerted Baby before he left, it wasnt unusual that Baby was on patch up duty. Truth be told, she actually liked it. She wouldnt

ever say anything, but if they had the money, Baby would love to go to college for nursing. Trying to keep her nurvus down, she turned on the tv. Nothing good was on.

About 10 minuets in, she heard a car pull into the houses drive way. She quickly walked to the door, opening it, only to find Dally. "Dal? What are you doin here? Your

suppose to be in the Hospital." Dallas didnt say anything, pulling her to the car, Baby assumed he barrowed it from Buck. "What'd we doin? Dallas?!" Barley glancing at

her, "Im going to the rumble, you'll be waiting in here. Then we're getting Pony and goin to see Johnny." Dallas looked chocked up, surpisingly and not surprisingly.

Usually Baby thought Dally has no emotion, but this was Johnny. "He...he aint doin too good, you know that." Dallas parked the car on the other side of some bushes,

Baby couldnt see the rumble. "Ill be back." A little while later, Dally came back. Draggin Ponyboy behind him, dumping him in the back seat. "You hurt bad, Pony?" Baby asked. "Fine. Im good." Baby didnt tell

him how sick he looked. "Shit!" Dallas swore, a siren came on behind them. "Look sick," Dallas commanded. "Ill say Im taking you to the hospital, whichll be truth

enough." Baby prayed the fuzz would belive them. Baby let out a grin, the fuzz belived them. And were giving them an escort. "Sucker," Dallas hissed. They made it record time to the hospital, when they got to the

hospital Dallas pretended to help Pony out but as soon as the fuzz were gone, he let go. "Hurry!" They ran through the lobby and crowded past people into the elevator.

Several people yelled at them but Baby could care less. She was getting to Johnny. When they got to Johnny's room, the doctor stopped them. "Im sorry, boys, miss, but

he's dying." "We gotta see him." Baby begged. Dallas flicked out Two-Bit's switchblade. His voice was shaking, like Baby was. "We're gonna see him and if you give us

any static you'll end up on your own operatin table." The doctor didnt bat an eye. "You can see him, but its because you're his friends, not because of that knife." They went into Johnnys room, it was scary. Baby thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "Johnnycake?" Dally called, his voice horse. Johnny stired, then

opened his eyes. Baby uninteninally let out a sigh of relief, for a moment she thought he was already dead. "We won. We beat the Socs. We stomped them-chased them outa

our territory." Johnny didnt try to grin at Dallas, "useless...fightings no good..." He was awful white. Dally licked his lips nervously. "They're still writing

editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all." He was talking too fast. "Yeah, they're calling oyu a hero now and heroizin all the greasers. We're all

proud of you, buddy." Johnny's eyes glowed. Baby knew how much this meant to him, to have Dallas proud of you. That was all Johnny ever wanted. "Baby," Johnny called.

Baby barly heard him. She quickly shuffled forward, trembling. "I love you..." Baby was quick to reply it back. "Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold..." The pillow Johnny

was laying on seemed to sink a little, and then Johnny died. Baby was trembling even harder than before. She stumbled back, hitting the wall, breathing fast. No, no,

no, no. Johnny was only asleep, she tried to convince herself. Dally swallowed and reached to push Johnny's hair back. "Never could keep that hair back...thats what

you get for tryin to help people, you little punk, thats what you get..." Whirling around suddenly, his face contacted in agony. Baby let out a sob, she couldnt

belive it. Johnny wasnt ever comin back to her. "Damn it Johnny. Damn it." Dallas suddenly bolted through the door and down the hall. Pony let Baby lean on him, Dallas had taken the car, so they started the long journey home. Baby cried the whole way, and Pony wondered if she was ever going to

stop. Finally some guy asked if they wanted a ride. "Huh? Oh. Yeah, I guess so." Pony helped baby in before getting in himself. "You guys alright?" Looking at Baby's

face, she was still crying. Silently, but the tears didnt slow. "We're ok." Johnny isnt dead, Pony thought. He wished Baby would stop cryin. Pony told him their

street. "Thanks for the ride." The rest of the gang we're inside the house, Darry leaped to his feet, seeing the state Baby was in. He grabbed her in a hug, "Ponyboy,

what's the matter?" Pony lookedat them all. "Johnny... he's dead." Baby let out another sob, when Ponyboy said the word, dead. "We told him about beatin the Socs

and... I dont know, he just died." Baby all of the sudden spoke, "Dally is gone. He ran out like the devil was after him. He's gonna blow up." The rest of the gang,

including Pony, looked at her surprised. They didnt expect her to say something. "So he finally broke." Two-Bit spoke everyones feelings. "Even Dally has a breaking

point." The phone rang and after a moments hesitation, Darry tunred to it. Muttering a hello, he listen and then hung up quickly. "It was Dally. He phoned from a

booth. He's just robbed a grocery store and the cops are after him . We gotta hide him. He'll be at the lot in a minute." They all left in a hurry, even Baby. After a

quick convincing to Darry. She was going to let Dallas go down with out her. They all reached the vacant lot just as Dallas came in, running as fast as he could, from the oppisite direction. A police car pulled up across the street from the

lot. Dally had reached the circle of light under the lamp, and skidding to a haly, he turned and jerked a black object from his waistband. Baby suddenly recalled a

conversation:' I had been carryin a heater. It aint loaded, but it sure does help a bluff.' It was only yesterday that he said that, it seemed life a lifetime ago. He

raised the gun, you fool, Baby thought. Are you tryin to get your self killed? Wait, Baby thought, that is what he's doin. "No! No, it aint loaded. It aint loaded."

Baby's screams were drownded out by the gunshots of the officers guns. Oh god no, please no, Baby thought. Not Johnny and Dallas in one night. But even as Baby begged

silently she knew it would do no good. Dallas always gets what he wanted, and Dallas wanted to die with Johhny, and thats what he was going to get. Baby stumbled

forward with a sob, Soda caught her. "There's nothing we can do, Baby. Shhhh." When Baby woke up, next to Soda, she could hear Pony and Darry's voices in the living room. Soda was already up and out the bedroom door. Stumbling into the living

room, Baby grabbed a hold of Pony, tight. "Pony, Im so glad your okay. Dont do that again." Baby was afaird to let go, scared he'd go away like Johnny and Dallas. "Ill

make some soup, Ponyboy. Baby, Sodapop, be easy on him." Pony, Baby, and Soda sat on the couch, looking at Baby and Soda, "Ya'll look beat. I bet you aint had three

hours of sleep since Saturday night." It was true, Baby could hardly sleep, with Johnny gone, and Pony sick, she didnt want to deal with the nightmares. The three of

the were asleep before Darry came back in with the soup. The hearing for the murder wasnt anything like Baby thought it would be. Baby didnt have anything to do with the murder, but they still wanted to interview her, and

she was defending Pony and Johnny. When it was Baby's turn, they didnt ask any of the questions she thought they would, most were about school and home life. They did

ask her about her relationship with Johnny, but when she got chocked up and wouldnt talk, they moved on to another question. Baby wished everything would go back to

normal, that she'd wake up from this nightmare and be with Johnny. Thankfully the judge let Baby, and Pony stay with Darry. Baby tried to be glad, she really did, but

she couldnt find it in her to smile. To feel happy. She was numb, and weirdly she was okay with it. Everyone could notice the change in her. Sure Baby went to school and got good grades, but she didnt care. It wasnt that she wasnt trying, it was that it seemed like

the emotion, was gone. She couldnt feel it. She wanted to, boy did she want to go back before all of this but she couldnt. Baby was a suffer in silence kind of person.

When someone asked her how she was, she'd always say that she was just fine. Though they all knew she wasnt. Eventually she would get annoyed at there constant asking

and tell one of them how she was feeling. Thats how she was, it annoyed them but it was all or nothing with Baby. She would get better in time. Baby and Soda were sitting on the couch when Darry and Pony started another one of their screaming matches. Baby wasnt paying attention, it seemed like they were all

the same. And plus if it wasnt about her, it wasnt any of her bussiness. But when she felt Soda jump off the couch, she payed attention. "Dont...Oh, you guys, why

cant you..." He suddenly bolted for the door. Baby, Darry, and Pony all looked at each other. What was that about? "You and Sandy left him in the same week." Baby

noticed Darry put down a letter. "Come on. Let's go after him." They ran after Soda, cutting him off. Pony caught him in a flying tackle. "You should have gone out for

football instead of track." Now that Baby thought about it, Pony would of made a good football player. "Where did you think you were going?" Pony asked. Soda shurgged.

"I dont know. Its just... I cant stand to hear ya'll fight. Sometimes... I just have to get out or...its like Im the middleman in a tug o' war and Im being split in

half. Ya dig?" Baby could see Pony, and Darry looked ashamed. "I mean, I cant take sides. Itd be a lot easier if I could but I can see both sides. Darry yells too much

and tried too hard and take everything too serious, and Ponyboy, you dont think enough, you dont realize all Darry's giving up just to give you a chance he missed out

on. And Baby," Baby looked at Soda at the mention of her name, "you... you gotta get out of wherever you are. You arent you. Johnny wouldnt have wanted you to be sad

forever, would he of?" Baby could see Soda's point, but how was she suppose to care, if she couldnt feel it? "Please" -he wiped his eyes on his arm- "dont fight

anymore." "Sure, little buddy," Darry said softly. "We're not going to fight anymore." "Hey Ponyboy, Baby, dont you guys start crying, too. One bawl-baby in the

family's enough." Baby gave a laugh, "I aint cryin." But she could feel the tears sliding down her face. Baby was laying on her bed when Pony came to her. "Hey." Pony smiled and handed Baby a paper. "Whats this?" Pony said nothing, just nodded at he paper, and left. Baby

opened the folded paper. _'Babygirl, if you're reading this then Ponyboy must of got the book back. I asked the nurse to make sure this got to you. The doctor came in a while ago, I already_

_knew what he was going to say. I could feel it. I know if I tell you I regret saving those little kids, you'd be mad at me. So I guess Im not, I dont want to leave_

_you, never but I have to. You once told me, after your parents died, that you'd see them again. Up in heaven, and well if that is true then Ill be waiting here, for_

_you. I miss you already. I miss your smile, it always made my heart race. Your eyes are beautiful, and whenever I needed love, I knew all I had to do was look into_

_your eyes and Id be complete. I miss everything about you. Even your annoying little quirks, a lot of them annoyed me a lot, but in the end, I love them. I want you to_

_be happy, I want you to grow up and go to college for nursing. I want you to get married and have tons of babies. Dont be sad about me, Ill wait for you. Do you remember the exact quote you told me? Well at the time, I didnt think much of it. But suddenly I remebered it. 'Maybe someday Ill see you again, We'll float up_

_in the clouds and we'll never see the end.' I cant wait to see you again, so we can have no end. Love, Johnny._

Baby smiled, a big grin, it was real and she felt imense joy. "I cant wait to have no end with you too Johnny." She whispered, and for a moment she felt like he heard her.

**Yes, there it is. The last chapter! I know this story isn't very good, it has really no substance, and I didn't go into the relationship between Baby and Johnny as much as Id like but oh well. I actually liked the ending of the story, I loved the quote and had to use it. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with this story, even though I suck at updating. Thank you so much for your reviews, and reads! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! And if I didn't thank you already personally, THANK YOU! Outsiders fanclub people are the best! Greasers unite!**


	14. Chapter 14 (what do you want?)

**Yes this is not a chapter, but I have questions! Do you want me to continue with Caught in the middle of the Civil Rights Movement, or work on something different? Another horror? A Sodapop goes to Nam fic? Ponyboy goes to Nam? It doesn't even have to be Outsiders, Ive always wanted to try Supernatural. If I did, want kind of fic would you want to see? Please respond to these questions. To would really help and mean a lot. :) 33 **


End file.
